Словарь как предмет первой помощи
by AZGirl
Summary: Риз пострадал и неохотно поехал в Библиотеку за помощью. Russian version of my story, First Aid is in the Dictionary. Translated by Berkana aka Thorunn.


Название: Словарь как предмет первой помощи  
Автор: AZGirl  
Перевод: Berkana~  
Бета: Allora  
Жанр: Hurt/Comfort  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Финч, Риз  
Рейтинг: PG  
Спойлеры: Едва заметные на 1х10 Number Crunch  
Саммари: Риз пострадал и неохотно поехал в Библиотеку за помощью  
От автора: Полузабытая сцена из фильма 80-х вдохновила на написание этой истории. Вы её наверняка узнаете, но я не спец в медицине. Просто захотелось немного ангста и хёрт/комфорта – разве это так плохо?

Драка была не на жизнь, а на смерть, но силы были неравны. За счёт веса и мускулатуры у киллера было преимущество в ближнем бою, и он вовсю его использовал. Ризу было плевать, он знал, что это не залог победы. Да и выбора не было, потому что на кону всё ещё стояли жизни двух близнецов, а Финч пока не разобрался, кому из них (или обеим) грозила опасность.

Одно неверное движение, ошибка в просчёте действий противника, и Риз полетел на землю. А в следующий миг почувствовал его железную хватку. Тело помнило науку, и Риз освободился, резко бросив киллера через плечо, а треск и волну боли просто проигнорировал. Ему нужно было срочно уравнять шансы. Нож вошёл в тело врага как в растопленное масло – легко и без препятствий. У Риза была куча времени на заточку, пока он следил за своими подопечными. Он наклонился, вытащил нож и вытер лезвие об пальто противника. Если тот ещё не умер, то умрёт очень скоро.

В ухе что-то зазвенело, но потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это не Финч пытался связаться с ним. Всего лишь боль напоминала о себе и последствиях его работы. Но на неё не было времени, и Риз загнал её подальше, до лучших времён. То, что он вывел из игры одного киллера, ещё не означало, что две девочки в безопасности. Поэтому он рванул к машине, думая только о том, как защитить их.

Стоило ему опуститься на сиденье, как снова послышалось жужжание: но теперь это был Финч. Осторожно закрыв дверцу левой рукой, Риз потянулся к наушнику, но вдруг осознал, что не может нормально двигать правой рукой, да и правый бок полыхнул болью от одного движения. Пришлось тянуться левой рукой, чтобы ответить.

- Финч, - он надеялся, что говорит как обычно, и голос не выдаст.

- Мистер Риз, вы смогли отыскать мистера Гриффитса? - поинтересовался тот.

- Он больше не проблема, - Риз всеми силами старался, чтобы боль не выскользнула наружу, пока он пытался завести машину левой рукой.

Сообразив, что так только выдаст себя, он перестал двигаться и откинулся на сиденье.

- Он решил не следовать предупреждению и поплатился за это.

- Что ж… - после небольшой паузы Финч прочистил горло: факт чьей-либо смерти никогда не приводил его в восторг. - К счастью, с помощью детектива Картер мы добыли доказательства злого умысла дяди наших номеров. Он собирался убить их и завладеть семейным бизнесом. Он уже под арестом. Думаю, девочкам больше ничто не угрожает.

- Это хорошо, - боль выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы ударить снова, и его голос едва не сорвался.

К сожалению, его босс – напарник? Друг? – Риз так и не определился, кто он ему, был компьютерным гением и мастером прослушки. Он всё услышал, всё понял и спросил прямо:

- Ты в порядке, мистер Риз?

- Да, - коротко бросил тот в ответ и прервал связь.

На самом деле он был совсем не в порядке, и Финч тоже это наверняка понял. Адреналин в крови сошёл на нет, и теперь организм с садистским удовольствием постоянно напоминал о повреждениях.

Риз закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться и загнать боль поглубже. На выдохе он понял, что сам не справится. Он привык латать себя сам, но при наличии второй пары рук всё будет гораздо проще. Риз очень не хотел снова показываться своему боссу слабым и беспомощным, но без него было не обойтись.

Он завёл машину и взялся за руль левой рукой. Водить только одной рукой приходилось довольно часто, и это упростило ему задачу. Он сосредоточился на том, как добраться до штаб-квартиры, и даже справился быстрее, чем ожидал.

Поднимаясь по лестнице туда, где Финч колдовал над своими компьютерами, Риз старался не двигать правой рукой. Хотя само по себе повреждение не было серьёзным, но доставляло множество неудобств. А от малейшего движения боль раскалёнными ножами впивалась в шею, сверху вниз по спине, и отдавала в руку. Болевой порог у него был высокий, но недостаток сна и еды в последнюю неделю истощили ресурсы организма, поэтому контролировать его реакцию становилось всё труднее.

Если что он и успел узнать о Гарольде за это время, так это то, что тот наверняка отслеживал весь его маршрут и уже знал, что Риз в здании. Камеры были повсюду, поэтому он старался держать лицо, даже наверняка зная, что это гиблое дело.

Когда он вошёл, Финч обернулся к нему с озабоченным выражением лица:

- Джон?

Риз каждый раз чувствовал себя неуютно, когда кто-то пытался о нём заботиться. Поэтому он быстро прервал Финча, хотя и знал, что лишь отсрочивает неминуемое.

- Как девочки?

Гарольд обернулся к своим мониторам и застучал по клавиатуре. Он не стал подходить, но со своего места увидел, как на одном из мониторов появились данные с камер слежения.

- Они в безопасности и под присмотром детектива Картер едут домой, - Финч снова набрал какую-то команду и бросил на него острый взгляд. - Тебе нужен врач?

- Нет, - честно ответил Риз.

Босс с сомнением оглядел его с ног до головы. Риз закатил глаза, это было единственное безболезненное движение, которое он мог себе позволить.

- В Библиотеке есть большие словари?

Это явно был не тот вопрос, который ждал Финч. Риз уже собирался повторить, когда Финч нахмурился:

- Словари? Зачем?..

- Просто ответь, Гарольд.

- Есть, конечно, - ответил тот, вставая. - И даже несколько. Один – очень редкий экземпляр…

- Принеси самый тяжёлый из них, - усмехнулся Риз, стараясь спрятать за ней гримасу боли – голова просто раскалывалась. - Я обещаю, что сразу же верну его.

- Но, почему?..

- Гарольд, пожалуйста, ты можешь просто… - он махнул рукой в сторону стеллажей.

Движение заставило его вздрогнуть, когда мышцы спины и бок резко запротестовали.

Финч встревожено шагнул к нему, словно собираясь подхватить, но остановился и просто кивнул:

- Конечно, Джон. Я вернусь как можно скорее, - и двинулся мимо него, одарив ещё одним взглядом.

Когда Финч вышел, Риз позволил себе немного расслабиться, надеясь найти чуть более удобную позу, но это не помогло. Он вспомнил, что то, что он собирался сделать, будет удобнее провести без верхней одежды, и попытался осторожно снять её. Действовал Риз только здоровой левой, но каждое движение посылало дикую боль сквозь всю повреждённую руку, будто кто-то тыкал её раскалённой кочергой. Он сумел только стряхнуть пальто и пиджак со здорового плеча, но вынужден был остановиться. Медленно дыша, он опустил голову, но удержать стон не смог.

Закрыв глаза, Риз пытался затолкать боль туда, где обычно привык держать её, и пропустил момент, когда его одиночество было нарушено. Чьи-то руки – чужие руки – коснулись одежды, и он отреагировал машинально, чуть не заехав локтём в лицо Финчу. Это смело весь его хрупкий контроль над телом, он споткнулся на ровном месте и чуть не упал на финчевские мониторы, удержав себя в самый последний момент. Это стоило больших усилий, и Риз понял, что теперь вообще с трудом стоит на ногах.

В голове снова что-то зажужжало, но потом он распознал знакомый голос:

- Джон? Джон, ты в порядке? Ты меня слышишь? Джон?..

Он поднял трясущуюся руку, заставляя того умолкнуть:

- Всё в порядке, Гарольд. Всё хорошо. Просто…

Он, наконец, смог выпрямиться и повернулся к Финчу.

- Просто нужна помощь. Сначала с этим, - он указал на одежду. - А потом я объясню, зачем мне нужен словарь.

- Что случилось?

- Осторожнее с плечом, - он кивнул в сторону повреждённой стороны. - В двух словах: Гриффитс ненадолго перехватил инициативу, и мне пришлось вернуть её. Силой.

- Вывих плеча? - поинтересовался Финч, осторожно стягивая пальто с больной руки.

- Да, - выдохнул Риз, когда тот, наконец, высвободил руку из рукава.

- Что-нибудь ещё? - спросил Гарольд, взявшись снимать пиджак.

- Ничего стоящего внимания.

Дернув головой и сузив глаза, Финч повторил вопрос.

- Ушиб рёбер, - разочаровано вздохнул и признался Риз. - Голова болит, но сотрясения нет.

Он решил не уточнять, что одно из ребёр может быть сломано, а головная боль практически переросла в мигрень. Но взгляд босса явно говорил о том, что тот в курсе.

Проигнорировав этот взгляд, Риз спросил:

- А где словарь?

Когда Финч подошёл со словарём в руках, он объяснил:

- В данной ситуации самый простой способ – это чтобы ты медленно передал мне книгу, её вес должен заставить сустав встать на место.

- Должен?! - Финч отшатнулся. - Мистер Риз, я действительно думаю, что врач…

- Нет, - оборвал его Риз. - В этом нет необходимости. Я уже делал так.

- Это звучит не слишком успокаивающе, мистер Риз, - сухой тон был полон сарказма.

- Тогда дайте, я сделаю сам, - с досадой он протянул руку к книге. - С этим нужно разобраться сейчас, у меня уже занемели пальцы.

- Занемели! Джон… - это сообщение явно подстегнуло Финча к действию. Он ещё секунду колебался, но потом взял себя в руки: - Что я должен делать?

Риз поудобнее уселся на столе, открывая больший доступ к правой стороне тела.

- Осторожно вложи словарь мне в руку, корешком вниз. Не пугайся, когда услышишь звук… - Он тряхнул головой, не зная, как это описать. - Просто сделай это. Пожалуйста.

После секундного колебания, Гарольд одной рукой придерживая его правую руку, другой медленно вложил том в ладонь Риза. Тот машинально сжал пальцы, пытаясь удержать книгу: она становилась тяжелее и тяжелее, и ему показалось, что кости трещат под этим весом.

Звук, когда он, наконец, раздался, был очень громким. Вообще это было ужасающее сочетание звуков - щёлк-хлоп-хрум. Оно наверняка заставило бы мурашки бежать по спине, если бы Риз не был так занят тем, чтобы не прокусить губу от боли, когда плечо встало на место. В глазах потемнело, и, кажется, он отключился на какое-то время. И пришёл в себя от знакомого голоса с почти паническими нотками.

Он осторожно вдохнул и выдохнул. Тяжесть словаря в руке исчезла, а Финч поддерживал его за здоровое плечо.

- Ты всё сделал правильно, Гарольд, - сказал он, глядя тому в глаза.

- Ты в порядке, Джон? Пальцы чувствуешь? - Финч отступил на шаг и оглядел его с ног до головы, видимо, пытаясь определить, может ли Риз стоять без поддержки.

- Ещё покалывает, но уже проходит, - ответил он, пошевелив пальцами.

- Пойдёмте со мной, - Финч решительно взял его за локоть здоровой руки.

Неохотно Риз позволил ему отвести себя в небольшую комнатку, вход в которую почти полностью перекрывал высокий стеллаж, доверху забитый книгами. Исследуя Библиотеку, Риз отметил для себя это место, но к своему стыду, так ни разу туда и не заглянул.

Это была скорее, ниша, а не комната. Раньше там, видимо, хранилось копировальное оборудование для общественного пользования. А сейчас стояла обычная кровать, стол и комод у противоположной стены, никакой отделки и прикрас. Скорее всего, это место использовалось тогда, когда компьютерный гений не мог надолго отлучаться из Библиотеки или когда о себе напоминали его шея и нога.

Финч щёлкнул выключателем, отчего комнату залил тёплый жёлтый свет, и подвёл его к кровати.

- Вот. Посидите здесь. Я скоро вернусь.

- Финч, я в порядке, - вздохнул он. - Не надо…

- Ты ранен, истощён и не пытайся убедить меня в обратном, - со строгим выражением лица оборвал его босс и указал на кровать: - Сидеть. Я вернусь, как только смогу.

- Но… - однако Финч вышел раньше, чем Риз смог придумать возражение.

Он шумно выдохнул и всё-таки признался себе, что действительно вымотался, может, даже больше, особенно учитывая последние события. И то, что плечо встало на место, не означало, что оно перестало болеть, как и другие пострадавшие части тела.

Он сел и попытался упереться локтями в колени, но плечо и ушибленные рёбра тут же выразили протест. Риз передвинулся чуть дальше, чтобы опереться на стену, засунул пару подушек под спину, но и это не помогло. Он зарычал от разочарования, пытаясь найти более удобную позу, но уставший мозг отказывался решать такие задачки.

На пятой попытке вернулся Финч, загруженный какими-то вещами. Он оставил их в изножье кровати и принёс из комода ещё несколько подушек.

- Позволь мне помочь.

Добавив подушек, он выудил из груды вещей тёмно-синий слинг.

- Я знаю, что ты не будешь носить это долго, но уважь меня сегодня. Твоё плечо нуждается в покое именно сейчас.

На кончике языка вертелся отказ, но Риз сдался:

- Ладно.

В следующие несколько минут ему пришлось сдаться ещё несколько раз, уступая требованиям и просьбам Финча. Кончилось всё тем, что он обнаружил себя удобно устроившимся в кровати. Финч помог ему со слингом, принёс лёд и обезболивающее.

Давненько с ним никто не возился так, как сейчас, – вернее, прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он позволял кому-то заботиться о себе. Военная подготовка и работа на правительство отучили его ждать заботы от кого-либо. Он и сейчас старался не допускать этого. Но его внутренняя защита серьёзно пострадала, и он позволил Гарольду очень многое. Принял помощь, от которой отказывался при несерьёзных ранениях. Даже в тот раз, когда напарник Сноу его едва не убил, он не подпустил Финча так близко, как сейчас. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то, кроме Финча, вообще предлагал ему помощь.

Он не мог не вспомнить Восточную Европу. Его ранили, и рядом не было никого, кроме Стентон. Она быстро подлатала его тогда, даже не пытаясь действовать мягче, хотя им некуда было спешить: миссия была завершена, и они ждали эвакуации. В противовес этому когда-то была Джессика. Её беспокоил не только свежий шрам на плече, но и обычный порез, например, об бумагу. И снова обрести того, кто взялся нянчиться с ним, было хорошей, немного непривычной и успокаивающей одновременно переменой.

От такого количества внимания и заботы Риз вдруг понял, что проигрывает схватку со сном. На миг ему показалось, что стоит всё-таки добраться до собственной квартиры и не беспокоить Финча, но мысль он так до конца и не додумал.

Его босс выключил верхний свет, и в помещение теперь попадали только отсветы улицы.

- Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, позвоните. Телефон на столе рядом с кроватью.

Когда Финч уже почти вышел из комнаты, Риз тихо сказал:

- Спасибо, Гарольд.

Он надеялся, что тот по голосу поймёт, что эта благодарность не только за словарь.

Финч, хромая, продолжал идти и не обернулся. Погружаясь в сон, Риз решил, что его двойное сообщение не было услышано.

Пока в ответ не донеслось тёплое:

- Всегда пожалуйста, Джон.


End file.
